Just Dance: Brody Edition
Just Dance: Brody Edition is a game in the Just Dance Brody series and is the first installment in the series. The game returns to the Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. It was released on May 19, 2015 '''in the NTSC region and on '''June 1, 2015 in the PAL region. Tracklist (A-Z Artists) Alesso - Heroes (we could be) ft. Tove Lo Avril Lavigne - Here's to Never Growing Up Beyoncé - Run the World (Girls) Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Calvin Harris - Outside ft. Ellie Goulding Cascada feat. Tris - Madness Cash Cash - Take Me Home ft Bebe Rexha Cheryl - Crazy Stupid Love ft. Tinie Tempah Claydee - Mamacita Buena Dami Im - Gladiator Dami Im - Super Love Demi Lovato - Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Neon Lights Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care ft. Cher Lloyd Dinah Nah - Make Me (La La La) Don Omar - Danza Kuduro ft. Lucenzo DVBBS & Borgeous - Tsunami Ellie Goulding - Beating Heart Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Eminem - Love The Way You Lie ft. Rihanna Eric Saade - Coming Home Eric Saade - Girl from Sweden Eric Saade feat. DEV - Hotter Than Fire Flo Rida - Whistle Fuse ODG ft. Angel - TINA Gigi Radics - Over You Gusttavo Lima feat. Dyland & Lenny - Balada (tche tcherere tche tche) Inna feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends James Arthur - Impossible Jason Derulo - Talk Dirty feat. 2 Chainz Jennifer Lopez - Booty ft. Iggy Azalea Jennifer Lopez - Dance Again ft. Pitbull Jennifer Lopez - Goin' In ft. Flo Rida Jennifer Lopez - Live It Up ft. Pitbull Jennifer Lopez - Papi Katy Perry - Unconditionally Kwabs - Walk Little Mix - Move MAGIC! - Rude Maja Keuc - Close to you Meghan Trainor - Lips Are Movin Michel Teló - Ai Se Eu Te Pego (Assim você me mata) Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball Nicki Minaj - Anaconda One Direction - Live While We're Young One Direction - Midnight Memories One Direction - Steal My Girl Peter Gabriel - Solsbury Hill Pitbull - Fireball ft. John Ryan Pitbull - International Love ft. Chris Brown Pitbull - Rain Over Me ft. Marc Anthony Pitbull - We Are One (Ole Ola) ft. Jennifer Lopez, Claudia Liette Rennata - Please Stay Rihanna - We Found Love ft. Calvin Harris RITA ORA - How We Do (Party) RITA ORA - I Will Never Let You Down Selena Gomez - Come & Get It Shakira - La La La (Brazil 2014) ft. Carlinhos Brown Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift - Shake It Off The Chainsmokers - #SELFIE The Vamps - Somebody To You ft. Demi Lovato will.i.am - This Is Love ft. Eva Simons Wisin - Adrenalina ft. Jennifer Lopez, Ricky Martin Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth Zedd - Clarity ft. Foxes Zedd - I Want You To Know ft. Selena Gomez Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia Note Don't be afraid to edit this page! There are quite a few things that this page doesn't have. You can help out with it!